This application relates to the art of brackets and, more particularly, to brackets for mounting shelves on vertical columns. The invention is particularly applicable for use in mounting shelves on a gravity flow rack of an order picking system. However, it will be appreciated that the bracket may be used for other shelves.
There are many different manufacturers of metal framing which can be assembled into pallet storage racks. In such racks, the frame members which support the pallets are positioned horizontally, and there is no way for supporting downwardly inclined shelves so that the rack can be used for an order picking system. It would be desirable to have shelf support brackets capable of use with different metal framing for supporting downwardly inclined shelves.